Engines typically include fuel injectors to supply fuel to one or more cylinders of the engine. The fuel injectors are generally regulated by a controller to deliver predetermined quantities of fuel to the cylinders at predetermined times.
During operation of the engine, a fault may occur due to short-circuiting of one or more fuel injectors to ground. In fuel injection systems where multiple fuel injectors share electrical connections, the short-circuiting of one of fuel injectors may lead to unintended actuation of the other injectors. Therefore, such faults may cause over-fueling and/or untimely fueling in one or more cylinders. Untimely fueling may also lead to false firing in some cylinders. Detection of direct short-to-ground faults is known in the art. However, resistive short-to-ground faults may not be detected, and may lead to damage to various components of the engine.
U.S. Publication Number 2014/0012484 discloses a system and method for fault diagnosis in a fuel injection system having first and second fuel injectors. The method includes initiating a current flow in the first and second fuel injectors and measuring rise duration of the current flow to reach a threshold level. The method further includes comparing the rise duration and a preset duration and controlling the fuel injection system based on the comparison between the rise duration and the preset duration.